Birth of Corruption
by Hollowsoul75
Summary: One needs aura to live, one needs aura to have a semblance, one needs aura to be truly human. What would happen when a boy is born without aura is pushed aside in favor of his sister who took everything from him...his family's love, his purpose, his dream...what would happen to the boy without aura, when he has something vile that decided to reside in his empty soul? Sorta X-Over.
1. Prologue

**Hello, Hollowsoul75 here with a new fic.**

 **…First off, I'm bored and this is a test fic.**

 **…Second, it may become something if I decide to continue it...if I do the updates will be slow as I will be focusing on my other fic.**

 **...Third, this DOESN'T have a beta...anyone willing just send me a P.M or something.**

 **I don't have much else to say right now…other than this story was made during a 'Well, why the fuck not?' moment of mine.**

 **I don't own RWBY, anything from Dark Souls, the Persona series or anything used/referenced in this fic. I only own the OCs.**

 **Chapter 0: Prologue – No aura, powerful semblance, acceptance.**

 _For a long time, I believed my life was cursed…_

A small six year old boy with curly brown hair wearing a white shirt and dirty brown pants glared at the tall adults outside with the younger members of the family. It wasn't fair, why couldn't they praise him like the others? Why couldn't they let him have friends? Why couldn't he have parents that loved and cherished him…it wasn't fair. He didn't know why they hated him, all he knew was, that he hated them right back.

 _I was told that I was worthless…that I lacked what made the people into the best Hunters and Huntresses in the world…because of that, I was seen as weak and insignificant…_

The boy watched out of the window in his bland and empty room gazing at his parents teaching his cousins and siblings how to fight. He was just as old as them if not older than most but his parents trained them instead of him…why…why did they keep pushing him aside and leave him to fend for himself?

 _And for a while, I believed that...until HE revealed himself…_

The small boy turned away from the window to glare at the corner of the room that was pitch black and somehow _growling_ at nothing in particular. The source of the growling was hidden in the darkness but the boy could still see movement there, no matter how small the movements made by the hidden figure were.

 _He took me under his wing, he trained me, he fed me, he practically raised me…and yet, it took some time back then before I ever did TRULY depend on him…_

The small boy scowled before turning away from the still deeply growling shadowed corner to continue watching his _family_ train the newer generation save for him, the _first born_ SON the family HEAD! Why did they push him aside if he was to one day lead the family? Right now it didn't matter to him; he had learned to be patient for what he had wanted through the actions of his parents and waiting for the shadow to bring him what he needed when it could get ahold of it. His bloated pig of a father called out telling everyone that training was finished, he didn't participate...he just watched, before calling the rest of the family inside for some announcement. The boy walked towards the door of his room and opened it as the shadow growled a warning at him as he would not like what he would hear. The boy ignored the shadow and made his way downstairs regardless.

The shadow crawled down and away from the corner and latched onto the boy's shadow to follow him.

 _He was right; I didn't like what I heard…it was then that I truly began to hate my_ _family_ _._

The boy stared straight ahead as his father spoke "In light of my daughter's growth using the family style and her achievements with her training…I have decided she has more than earned the title of being the family heiress, effective immediately!" Lots of people around him clapped but some were looking at the boy in pity, knowing what this meant for the boy. The shadow within the boy's shadow writhed in anger as it felt the boy's despair, one of the people that was actually nice to the boy called out "What about your son, your _true_ heir?" The boy's father smiled cruelly "Why should I let that waste of space be the family heir, he is worthless without aura, and can only be used as a bargaining chip at best. Meanwhile my daughter has worked for it and I decided to reward her with the title, she even has her semblance already!" He laughed as the boy's world crumbled around him.

A few people concerned for the boy looked at him worried and were shocked when the boy's shadow started to move around on the floor like it was alive crawling up his legs.

 _It was then that he became the closest thing I truly had to a family…it was then that I learned the true meaning behind his strained and growled words when I first met him._

" **I art Thou…Thou art I.** " The boy intoned with a dual toned voice without emotion as the people around him backed away rapidly when the shadows started growing red veins and lashing out at people " **I am the Infinite Darkness. I am the Corrupter of Existence."** The shadows converged on a single point behind the boy as said boy grew an insane Cheshire smile " **From the Curses of Humanity I am born. From Thy Darkness I have Come.** " The shadows formed a humanoid shape covered in black ooze that started gaining more detail as more shadows crawled across the ground and merged with it " **I am the Root of All Evils. I am the Bane of the World."**

The eight foot figure formed dark and damaged silver armour with a blue shroud around his upper chest and wore a hawk-like helmeted hood. His entire body gave off wisps of eerie smoke that reeked corruption. A large greatsword that was stained black with corruption was held in its right hand looking damaged and oozing whispered curses, and it still looked to be able to slice through armor and shields with ease despite its damaged appearance. The most notable feature of it was the aura given off by its obviously broken left arm that felt like it would destroy everything you were just by being in its presence. The corrupted knight hunched over and growled lowly before it gained volume as the boy finished speaking " **I am Angra Mainyu…** "

" **…And I have Come to Curse ALL IN MY WAY!** "

" ** _GrrrrrRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_** "

The figure reared his head back and the roar that escaped the corrupted knight was more of a mad howl belonging to a wild animal than it did to a human. The whole building shook at the force behind it and sent several people to the ground clutching their ears from the volume. The boy's father was the first to recover and stared in shook at the imposing figure of the corrupted knight that had set its sights on him "H-how…that's obviously a type of summoning semblance, you don't have aura! It's impossible!" The corrupted knight took a few steps forward making its armor rattle as it moved in front of its master before growling lowly while readying its greatsword.

"I have no aura and no one told me? I was despised and hated by this family for being weak and I didn't know why…all because of you…Angra Mainyu, kill him!" The knight roared as he swung his greatsword around along with his body in a 720 degree spin at the boy's father. Several people had grabbed their weapons the moment the knight started coming into existence and charged at him to save their family head, only to be cleaved in two along with their weapons by the living buzzsaw. Angra Mainyu twisted his head left to glare at the sniveling man who crawled away like a coward, proving to him the true nature of the man.

A pig. A greedy pig that only thinks for itself to sate its wants, by either taking his master's food away and eating it himself causing Angra Mainyu to hunt for his master, or planning to use the boy in an arranged marriage with the Schnee family which had already been done and finalized to get the Schnee fortune. Or, and for the record Angra Mainyu didn't really care about this next one, by training his daughter to become a prize to sell off to the highest bidder. Angra Mainyu had come across these pieces of information when it was still unknown to his master, and was both gleeful and disgusted. It was disgusted by the man and his nature, but it was gleeful because he knew he would get to kill the man and corrupt his soul into oblivion.

It was also gleeful that his master's sister would be thrown to the wolves so to speak and be used like a prize to be shown off. She was such a bratty spoiled bitch to his master…he would try to get a picture of the moment her life crashed around her if he could get his hands on a camera that wouldn't be affected by his corruption and turn to melted plastic…where was he going with this?

Nevermind, Angra Mainyu slashed downward at the tub of lard who rolled to the side to dodge. The fat bastard had the gall to plead for his life after making his master's short existence so full hateful, in turn allowing Angra Mainyu to take physical form instead of being stuck as a shadow…getting off topic again. His master's insane grin grew and grew as he laughed and laughed at the panicking fat pudgy man while several people went to get his sister out of the crossfire.

The boy saw this and laughed even harder in his mental breakdown "Angra Mainyu! Finish him and go after the others!"

His summon complied…most efficiently.

…And _very_ effectively.

And all his sister could do was watch as their father was cut down along with several of her beloved family members that tried to attack her assumed weak brother…oh, how he proved her wrong…And it only served to make her even more determined to become the strongest Huntress in existence.

She would truly start that path when she had killed her previously pathetic brother and his summon.

 _It was at that point that I had set my sister on the path of vengeance…and set myself on the path of destruction._

"I will avenge you…father."

"KILL THEM ALL, ANGRA MAINYU!"

The memories of the following slaughter would stay with them both for the rest of their days.

(Timeskip: 12 years)

The boy, now nearly eighteen, sat against the wall of a white padded room while wearing a loose strait jacket that was a few sizes too big and hadn't been buckled together to keep him from moving his arms. He also wore black hakama pants and black shoes that were double knotted. His hair had grown down to his mid-back and had lost some of its life, making it loose its curls and was now colored a darker shade of brown than when he was six, it could be called a shade of black if you didn't look closely. His cyan eyes looked around the room and at the one-sided mirror as he giggled; he still found this place funny, even after spending over a decade here. The people were so understanding of him, and some even had ideas he could do when he was out having _fun_ with Angra Mainyu.

The "fun killers" here were so scared when Angra Mainyu had answered his call when they tried to restrict his arms, and were even more scared when his summon had sliced through the hunters that had brought him here when they found him sitting in front of his burning village. Oh, their screams when Angra Mainyu's sword sliced through their bodies and corrupted their wounds with so many pain installing curses brought him into another laughing fit making his summon shift inside him. He had learned how to store his summon in his soul, that he figured was empty as it didn't have any aura in it so he thought 'why not use it as storage?' it was hollow anyway, and after a few years of trying and failing…his soul wasn't big enough to fit Angra Mainyu in there without trouble and extreme amounts of pain…anyway, it took him a while to do it but he managed it and now Angra Mainyu could pop out anywhere he wanted him to.

You're behind a wall? Fuck the wall, break it down.

You're in one of those Atlesian Paladins? He'll pop up right in there with you no matter how cramped it would be for the both of them.

Bathroom…he'll scare the shit out of ya.

He grinned at his mental pun and cackled when someone cursed loudly for some reason behind the glass. He soon found out the reason when a hidden door in the padded room opened and a man wearing a green suit and an orange scarf with grey hair and sipping a mug of some kind of brew. The young adult raised a brow at the newcomer before grinning as he summoned a roaring Angra Mainyu to scare him off, only for the man to raise a brow of his own before walking right past the summon without batting an eye at it. Both the summoner and the summon were confused at the man and it was only when he asked a question that caused them both to stare at him with shock that the man smiled slightly behind his mug.

"Axel Valentine, would you like to come to my school?"

After a moment of silence the now named Axel snorted before giggling insanely to himself.

"Well, when you ask so nicely…" Angra Mainyu growled as he took his place next to his master.

"How could we possibly refuse?"

(END)

 **Well, what do you all think? Please review because I want all of your opinions weather they're good or bad.**

 **Okay, so I know that this isn't the Touhou/Anime X-Over, but this is an idea I had today when I was reading a Persona & Fate/Stay Night crossover. Having Angra Mainyu as a persona would be awesome, but I needed an appearance for him because for those who play Persona 3 know that Cuchulainn looks way different than his Fate/Stay Night counterpart. So my answer to that was look around for characters that had been either corrupted by something or were just dark to begin with…and so Dark Souls solved everything. The Angra Mainyu in this fic is NOT Artorias people, so don't comment about it, it is only the appearance (Which I don't own as stated by the disclaimer). And there will be nothing else relating to Fate/Stay Night (I do not own this either) as this is a straight up RWBY fanfic…there is only elements of what I have disclaimed, nothing more. Nothing less.**

 **…though this may turn into a multi-verse fic because I can picture my OC in Fate/Zero acting as a fake master of a fake Berserker or otherwise…those that WISH (heh, inside joke...two for two, HAH!) for this to happen just say so and it may happen.**

 **Okay, just because I feel like it I shall tell you this: It was my birthday on the 13** **th** **of this month. Seventeen and going strong!**

 **…**

 **I don't have much else to write…meh.**

 **Hollowsoul75 out.**

 **(Those that didn't get the Puns...the wish is because of the Holy Grail in Fate/Zero...and the 'inside joke' is because Angra Mainyu resides IN the Grail.)**


	2. Insanity is underrated

**Hello everyone, Hollowsoul75 here with a few words before we begin.**

 **First, I will be continuing this fic, albeit slowly (as my other fic is the centre of my attention…for now, it may shift over to this one.)**

 **Second, I shall be replying to the reviews I have so far.**

 **NekoLazy: Thank you for your kind words and your review. I shall be continuing this as stated above, but it may be slow.**

 **Guest #1: Thank you for your review. Originally the beginning was to start in first person and Axel wasn't going to be insane, but when I started mulling over what tragedy he would go through at such a young age I changed him to how he is now.**

 **Guest #2: Thank you for your review…I will not answer that question as it will give away spoilers, he could stay insane, he could not…who knows? (I do!)**

 **Third, chapters will vary in length. Some could be 2000 words and others could be 4000, it depends on how much I can write into a single chapter without having too much trouble.**

 **Okay, that's that.**

 **I do not own RWBY, anything from Dark Souls, the Persona series, or anything else used/referenced. I only own the OCs.**

 **Begin:**

 **Chapter one: Insanity is underrated, sanity is overrated.**

Axel followed the man who identified himself as Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy, and giggled. It felt it would be fun going somewhere else where he could find some new _playmates_ as all his other ones either ran away or _broke_. "So…what be this 'Bacon' or whatever you're calling it like, is it _fun_?" Axel walked slightly ahead of Ozpin and turned around so he was walking backwards while bouncing from foot to foot. Ozpin's expression gave away nothing even as Angra Mainyu growled behind him, warning him of what would happen if he tried anything "It's pronounced 'Beacon' and yes…I suppose you could call it _fun_ , but it may not be your type of _fun_. Even though we have combat classes…they don't involve killing the opponent." Axel moaned at that clearly upset about the 'no killing' rule. As they walked in silence past several rooms that would look just like Axel's old one would on the inside if you opened the door, Axel suddenly stopped before yelling out randomly "SQUISH-EEEEEEY~!" Ozpin rose a brow at his yell and was about to ask why he did so even if he would probably get a shrug and a moaned 'I dunno' before a young girl's voice yelled out "ONIIIIIIIII~-CHAN~"

Axel grew a Cheshire cat grin and took off running with Angra Mainyu following close behind making his armor click and clank as Ozpin ran to follow them to try and stop them from doing something that would _complicate_ Axel's release from the asylum…even though Axel left every now and then despite the numerous fully trained Hunter's and Huntresses on guard. Probably the guards learned that trying to stop him would shorten their life spans _permanently_ from what he had read when he had heard of one of the surviving Valentine family members was close enough that he could induct him into his school.

Even if he was the one to cause the family to nearly die out in the first place…Glynda would be livid when she found out… _if_ she found out. Oh who was he kidding? She would find out regardless, the woman's a hawk when she wants to be! Just as Ozpin finished his internal rant, he felt the compound shake as some _one_ crashed through some _thing_ …or is it the other way around? When he had caught up to Axel and his summon what he saw shocked him and put a small amount of hope for the boy's sanity in him. Sure several people were knocked out and wounded, but they would live. Sure the entire wall had been destroyed and would cost a pretty penny to replace, but none of this was the cause of his shock.

What he saw was Axel hugging and rubbing his own cheek against that of a cute seven year old girl with long pale blonde hair that was held up with a black headband and deep blue eyes that shone with something _other_ than the innocence that was obviously there...it creeped him out, but he would endure this because the alternative was to stay in his office doing paperwork with Glynda's supervision…anyway, the young girl wore a deep purple dress with a white sash tied in a bow around her waist, the bow being tied behind her. She was hugging Axel right back and rubbing her cheek back against his while murmuring "Onii-chan" over and over. Ozpin walked up to two as Angra Mainyu watched him closely, waiting for an excuse to bisect him "Excuse me, who is this little girl?" Axel yelled out towards Ozpin "I named her squishy and she shall be my squishy, come here squishy, come he-OW, no biting!" Axel bobbed the small child in his arms on the head before said child actually _glared_ at Ozpin which made said man do a double take "Who are you?

"My name is Ozpin; I'm the headmaster of Beacon academy. A school I have recently invited Axel here to attend. May I ask who you are?"

"You may."

Ozpin waiting for a few seconds and it was only when Axel started snickering as he released the small girl and she walked around him to climb onto his back and rest her upper body over Axel's shoulder did he realise what was so funny to the young adult "Oh, forgive me. I forgot to actually ask as I only asked for permission to ask you who you are." The small girl smiled before somehow a shadow hid her entire face from view except for her now glowing yellow eyes and Cheshire grin filled with sharp teeth…Ozpin would have to say the entire scene would make anyone yell out 'nightmare fuel' "My name is Alice…now, would you **_DiE FOr ME?_** " Ozpin actually took a step back as Alice's voice became distorted like she was talking under water. Axel patted Alice on the head which caused her face and eyes to return to normal while she leaned into his touch "Onii-chaaaaan~"

Ozpin realized she wasn't a visitor here but an _inmate_ …but, why was she here instead of being at the children's ward a few buildings away? It didn't make sense to him.

"No killing the old man. The old man can lead us to a fun place…wanna have some _fun_?" Axel asked with a grin and Alice bobbed her head up and down rapidly getting Axel to laugh before turning to Ozpin "I ain't leaving without ma squishy, you get between me and ma squishy…" He trailed off as Angra Mainyu walked up behind Ozpin with his sword on his shoulder and growled to finish his master's sentence. "I get the idea…she can come with, but I doubt the staff here would just let you walk out with her. She would be in here for a reason after all."

Ozpin instantly regretted those words as matching Cheshire grins formed on the faces of the two people in front of him "…no killing. It would get you in trouble and I wouldn't be able to take you to the… _fun_ place." Ozpin chose those words carefully and it seemed he had gotten through to the two in front of him, before the grins came back with a vengeance and Alice spoke "Angra Mainyu…kiss kiss." Axel's summon growled as his broken arm started flapping around and snapping in places before Angra Mainyu punched the ground with it sending a pulse of something _dark_ throughout the building.

Ozpin was about to ask what happened when the unconscious facility members started writhing as their faces contorted like they were having the worst nightmare of their lifetimes. He turned to see Axel cackling as Alice crawled higher up him to rest her head on his "Curse of Fear…" 'Oh' Ozpin thought as he turned back to the cursed people 'That's what he can do…he can 'curse' people with his summon…if this is fear-' One of the men started to bang his head hard into the ground drawing blood even though he was asleep '-I don't want to know what the other curses he may have do.'

Axel walked out of the room with Alice still on his back followed closely by Angra Mainyu who kept Ozpin in his sights. Ozpin sighed before calling out "The Bullhead is the other way…" A moment of silence rang out before Axel came back only to keep going down the hall "I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck. I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck." Ozpin followed the three as Axel sung something vulgar aloud for everyone who was still conscious to hear "So if I give a shit, I might just give a fuck. But I don't give a shit, so I don't give a fuck." He then suddenly stopped in front of a door and turned before pulling a pose towards Ozpin and impersonated someone "Uh, thaink yu, ah thaink yu vurry much." Alice clapped as she had moved so she could sit on Axel's back just as he bowed.

Ozpin rolled his eyes at the performance before walking past the two cackling inmates and opening the door they had stopped in front of. What greeted Ozpin was the sight of the pilot of his Bullhead trying to get the unconscious asylum staff members awake. When she saw the group she was about to run over to them but then noticed Angra Mainyu and stopped herself feeling her entire being wanting to _run_ from _monstrosity_ before her. The pilot swallowed completely focusing on Angra Mainyu and ignoring the others even as he boss asked the boy to send the _monstrosity_ away. Angra Mainyu growled before disappearing in a burst of white glowing orbs with black centers back into Axel and the pilot let out the breath she had unknowingly held in.

Ozpin walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder "I honestly had the same reaction when I first saw it, only I managed to ignore it for the most part." She swallowed again before laughing nervously and turning her head to look at the two inmates "I thought we were only going to grab one inmate, why two?" Ozpin walked into the Bullhead as Axel and Alice did the same "Because, and I quote, 'wouldn't leave without his squishy'."

The pilot stared dumbfounded before she followed her boss into the Bullhead and got into the pilot's seat. She looked left before doing a double take as she saw Alice staring at her with a far too innocent smile "Hello miss…" A shadow encased Alice's face again while her eyes turned yellow and her demonic smile returned " ** _CaN I KilL YOu?_** " Alice pulled out two switchblades with red grips moulded weirdly for an older wielder. The blades were dual coloured; the left half of the blade was silver while the other was red. She seemed to have pulled them from nowhere and inched closer to the pilot who jumped away towards the exit where she came face to face with _it_. Angra Mainyu growled as it pushed the pilot aside with the flat of his blade before stepping into the cockpit and to the side to let Axel walk in with a knowing smile "Alice…"

Said girl quickly lost her demonic expression and tried to hide the switchblades behind her back while kicking the ground "I'm missing two of my blades…give them back squishy." Alice walked up to him with her head held down like a scolded child and held out the two switchblades to their rightful owner "Sowwy Onii-chan~…" The pilot slowly went back to her seat as Axel grabbed both of them. Just as the pilot was about to reach her seat *Witock!* one of Axel's switchblades nearly found itself in the back of her head but instead the chair suffered that fate causing her to turn back to see Axel wagging his finger at her while his other hand ushered Alice in a 'go on' motion to do something. Alice walked up to the scared pilot and bowed slightly "Sowwy miss…I'll stop trying to kill you… _for now~_ " The last part was whispered so Axel didn't hear it but it seemed Angra Mainyu did and his shoulders shook in quiet chuckles.

The pilot was scared out of her mind by the small chil- _no-_ DEMON in front of her and gulped audibly before Axel saved her "Come on squishy, let's go find our seats. The sooner we go, the faster we have fun!"

"Okay~"

As the three exited her cockpit, the female pilot let out a sigh before sitting down and slumping in her chair.

She didn't get paid enough for this shit.

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

Axel dismissed his summon who dispersed into ball of black and white light with a growl as Alice sat on his knee. He started to bounce his knee up and down getting Alice to go "Wheeee~" as he slightly undid the clip-up buttons and the zipper of his strait jacket to tuck his odd shaped handle switchblades into the inside of it. Ozpin sat across from him and caught numerous flashes of silver from underneath the strait jacket, that had been modified so the buttons and zips were on the front rather than the back, and assumed Axel had more than two blades, _much_ more.

Alice had hopped off of Axel's knee and took her own seat next to him letting her 'Onii-chan' buckle her in. Ozpin smiled at the big brother/little sister bond the two obviously shared before sighing as his mind wandered 'It's obvious the two rely on each other for support, whether they realise it or not, both of them are a pillar of strength for the other…although…the report on Axel's mental state…' His mind flashed back to the papers he had read and a single word kept being repeated in his head as he watched the two former inmates 'Distorted…'

Axel smiled before flicking his wrist and three switchblades flew out of his oversized sleeves and in between his fingers making Alice 'Ooooooh~' and clap in awe.

Ozpin sipped his mug as he finished letting his mind wander 'What did Axel mean by calling himself that…and why was he so adamant on that word that he would kill someone for trying to twist that word to a different one?' He didn't know what would happen in the future…all he knew, that things were going to become more… _interesting_ with the two around.

"Welcome to Beacon…"

(END.)

 **Well, what do you all think of this chapter?**

 **The only reason why I updated this so soon was that I needed to take my mind off of other things that were stressing me…and I couldn't find the energy to work some more on chapter 11 of my other fic 'Welcome to a Ghoulish World'…if you haven't read it, give it a try. It's a RWBY & Tokyo Ghoul crossover.**

 **Okay…now what else can I-oh, yes, I still have no beta for this…I probably won't need one as I have been told by friends that I do enough reading for both myself and them…don't judge me.**

 **Anyway, please leave a review or fav/follow this fic. All feedback is welcome whether it be good or bad.**

 **Hollowsoul75, out.**


	3. WELCOME TO BACON!

**Hello everyone, Hollowsoul75 here with another chapter.**

 **First, I shall reply to all the new reviews.**

 **TheWaffleProject: Thank you for your kind words.**

 **NekoLazy: …maaaaaaaa~ybe…and also…Maybeeeeeeee~**

 **ThePhengophobicGamer: Thank you for your kind words. I too enjoy such a concept of both the coherent Krieg/Deadpool-esque combo and demon child. I was upset when I didn't find one when I looked from the story archives for RWBY and thought 'THIS MUST BE RECTIFIED! FOR BACON!'**

 **ParradoxUniverse: …Muahahahaha! Yessssss. Your hate only makes me stronger! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **…**

 **Second, I am stressed out and I think it'll only get worse from here…and it may affect how often I update.**

 **Third, I do not own RWBY, anything from Dark Souls, the Persona series, or anything and everything used/referenced in this fic. I only own the OCs.**

 **Fourth, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2 – Welcome to Bacon!**

Ozpin watched from his seat in the bullhead as Axel entertained Alice by professionally juggling three switchblades in one hand and added one more every so often to keep Alice's attention. He wondered why Axel suddenly had A wide grin on his face before 'Witock-tock-tock-tock-tock-tock'…Axel had flicked each blade one after the other in quick succession at Ozpin, but didn't hit him. Three of the blades were stuck above and beside his head, the two either side of his head narrowly missing his ears. Two blades somehow managed to get under his armpits without damaging his suit. And the last one nearly hit him in the family jewels… _if you know what I mean_ …Alice merely clapped with child-like glee before yawning getting Axel to rub her head. Alice yawned again before leaning into her 'Onii-chan's side and snuggled against him for warmth before falling asleep.

Ozpin would have smiled at the heart warming scene if it wasn't for the blades and the fact the two before him are insane…or 'distorted' as Axel describes. Axel looked up from the sleepy Alice and mouthed to Ozpin "How long before we get to 'Bacon'?" Ozpin mouthed back "It's 'Beacon', and we have half an hour to go before we make it to Vale. You _were_ locked up, for the most part, in one of the most isolated Mistralian mental asylums after all." Axel nodded surprisingly calm before summoning Angra Mainyu who was about to roar his arrival before his master shushed him. Angra Mainyu watched as his master closed his eyes and gave a mental command before falling asleep 'Wake me when we get their…'

Angra Mainyu was silent and merely stuck his greatsword into the metal he stood on before sitting down and leaning against it. He growled softly as he stared in Alice's direction much to Ozpin's curiosity "She reminds you of someone, doesn't she?" Ozpin whispered making Angra Mainyu snap his head towards the man who just smiled "You don't have to act like a mindless monster; there is intelligence in your actions after all." Angra Mainyu growled before he shook his head, clearly not wanting to talk about it "Whenever you want to talk about it, both your master and me will be there for you. You can't play the part of the mindless beast forever." Angra Mainyu grew angry and stood up growling, almost roaring, loudly over Ozpin's seated form, Ozpin himself not even fazed by the angry entity.

Alice mumbled in her sleep and snuggled closer to Axel making Angra Mainyu go silent and calm down, not wanting to wake her. Angra Mainyu sent a glare out from under his hood at Ozpin before going over and leaned against his sword after sitting down. Ozpin watched as the corrupted knight went back to looking in Alice's general direction and sighed before falling silent for the rest of the trip. After about thirty minutes of silence they arrived at Beacon and landed making Angra Mainyu nudged his master with his good arm before dispersing, leaving his greatsword behind. Axel woke up before trying to move only for Alice to tighten her hold on him.

Axel groaned quietly and unbuckled both himself and Alice before getting up, Alice had wrapped both her arms and legs around him and was now hanging from him like a baby koala bear while she rubbed her face into his side some more. He rolled his eyes and just let her hang their before grabbing Angra Mainyu's greatsword and began carrying it with one hand, much to Ozpin's confusion as he knew Axel lacked Aura and couldn't possibly lift that massive blade without extreme levels of training.

Alice began moaning cutely as she opened her eyes slowly, when her left eye was half open her right one started to open. She rubbed her left eye while still holding onto Axel and blinked sleepily at him before burying her face back into his side and tried to fall back to sleep. Ozpin stood from his seat and walked out of the Bullhead and just as he was about to take a single step he stopped dead in his tracks. Axel followed him out while making sure Alice wouldn't fall off and looked to see what had Ozpin freeze. A beautiful blonde haired woman with her hair tied up in a bun and wearing a white blouse and a black businesswoman's skirt stood before them. She had a purple cape flowing behind her which gave her glare an edge that had even Axel stuck in place "Who. Is. This?"

Ozpin gulped at the woman's question "U-umm, well…" He cleared his throat "Glynda, meet Axel Valentine. Axel, meet Glynda Goodwitch." He turned to Axel to avoid meeting Glynda's glare "She's my secretary and she'll be the one in charge of the combat classes and dust studies…so I advise you call her Professor Goodwitch." Prof. Goodwitch glared at Ozpin even harder when she realised who he had brought "You brought an insane murderer into a school full of children who he might consider easy targets? What were you thinkin-" She was cut off when a switchblade flew by her head scratching her cheek and drawing a little blood, she had ticked Axel off with that implied bit of him killing innocent children "Shuuuut uuup already. I don't know what you've heard, but I do not kill children…I love them even, I mean, I practically raised Alice and look how she turned out!" Prof. Goodwitch turned her attention to the clinging child who just stared at her before her face became shadowed and her eyes turned yellow " ** _HeLlO MiSs…_** "

Prof. Goodwitch reeled back in shock as Axel pried the demon child off of him before cuddling her while cooing "Who's my favourite little squishy? Who is? It's you, oh yes it's yo-OW! I said no biting!" Axel bopped the child on the head after she bit his finger. Ozpin chuckled at them before walking past his still shocked secretary "Word to the wise; don't piss of the guy with the insane streak and hidden blades." Prof. Goodwitch had nothing to say to that other than "Noted."

Ozpin looked over his shoulder at Axel who had placed the corrupted greatsword on his back where it stuck "Come along Axel…don't want to miss your _fun_ initiation do you?"

The second he said that a cloud of dust in the form of a person with a large sword of his back was left where Axel was standing, Alice was dropped to the floor and landed on her feet before running to catch up and hopefully get to join into the _fun_ "Wait for me Onii-chan!"

(Don't mind me; I'm a line break)

Ozpin walked into the large open room where in the middle was a large arena "Welcome to the arena. This is where you'll be fighting one of our first year teams of your choice." He pulled out a thin rectangular object he called a 'scroll' when he gave one each to Axel and Alice. On the scroll was three words 'RWBY', 'JNPR', and 'CRDL'. After a moment of thinking eccentrically, consisting of him sitting down while mumbling "I'm thinking…Iiii'm thinkeeeen…Iiiii'm thinkiiiiiiin…." in the classic thinker pose with his knuckles against his chin. Alice rolled her eyes before jumping up and clicked 'JNPR' when she had aimed for 'RWBY' instead "Opps~"

Axel blinked hearing the click and saw Alice swinging back and forth on her heels with a grin before Ozpin asked Axel to go prepare in the locker room. After going there and just sitting down and dismissing Angra Mainyu's greatword he heard commotion from the arena and Ozpin's voice over the speakers "Thank you all for coming. The reason I have interrupted your classes is for the initiation of a new student. He will go up against one of the first year teams…the _entire_ team. And depending on his performance he shall go to one of two first year teams as a fifth member, but the name shall remain the same." Axel felt giddy at that info, he got to fight _and_ make friends "So, would team JNPR come down to the arena. And would our initiate come down too please." Axel walked out into the arena and looked around before his sights fell on the four people before him.

He giggled as he observed his opponents and noted team JNPR's appearance. They each introduced themselves before readying their weapons "Jaune, Jaune Arc." The scraggly blond wearing blue jeans and a black hoodie under a breastplate spoke first before unsheathing his sword and the sheath itself turned into a shield, apparently he was the leader. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos; it's a pleasure to meet you." The Spartan-like dressed girl with red hair spoke up after Jaune before her sword elongated into a spear while she readied her small shield. "The name's Nora Valkyrie! MEET MY BOOMSTICK!" A girl wearing pink and white yelled as her grenade launcher turned into a war hammer making Axel gape at it and mentally whine 'Awwww~ I want one!' The last member didn't pull any weaponry out but Axel wasn't going to take any chances with this guy no matter how fun it could turn out "…Lie Ren."

It seemed Axel would get anything else out of them so he turned to Ozpin with his head cocked to the side silently asking what was going on. Ozpin smirked slightly although he was worried for his students "This is your initiation test, a combat trial. Depending on how well you do against team JNPR, you will either be placed on their team or team RWBY, who is watching in the stands along with the rest of the school." He nodded to the girls dressed in red, white, black, and yellow…huh, use the first letter of their colors and ya get RWBY…Axel giggled seeing it was funny.

Prof. Goodwitch walked up to the mike and her voice echoed all around the arena "This shall be a trial match between team JNPR and Axel Valentine-" A gasp from the girl in the stands dressed in white rang out when Axel's name was revealed. Axel felt he knew her from somewhere but he couldn't place it "-Aura use and semblances are aloud, however, there shall be no crippling blows or otherwise…that goes double for you Mr. Valentine, I've heard of what you've done in the past." Axel merely giggled with a Cheshire smile while everyone else just looked on confused.

(Play: Shiro Sagisu - Invasion [Breakbeat] (Rayden Remix).)

Axel flicked his wrists sending two of his switchblades flying into his awaiting palms and took a relaxed posture as he swayed from left to right slightly. The professor yelled out "Begin!" and Axel murmured something before seemingly blurring out of existence and reappeared behind Jaune, his hands empty of their weapons. Jaune let out a strangled gasp of pain as numerous cuts appeared on his body and blood flew out of them, the two switchblades were left in non-crippling places in the his left side "One thing you need to know against me and my blades…aura…is useless." Everyone gaped at how fast Axel had moved and the cruel wounds inflicted on Jaune before Nora charged at the one who harmed her team leader with her war hammer/grenade launcher mix in mid-swing.

Axel leaned his body left and weaved under the deadly weapon before pulling two more switchblades from nowhere and slashed at Nora who fired her weapon to use the recoil to blast Axel and to get away unscathed except for the cut above her right eye that leaked blood into her vision. Axel giggled quietly before it gained volume and turned into mindless laughter as he reared his head back. As Pyrrha ran at him with her spear ready to impale Axel, said person just unzipped his strait jacket letting it fly open as he leaned back so he nearly touched the ground with his head letting the spear and its wielder fly harmlessly by him, his jacket would have gotten damaged if he didn't unzip it from how narrow the gap between her blade and him was. Pyrrha jumped away as quick as she could but still got a switchblade in her upper thigh instead of her face.

"Wanna do something fun?" Axel quickly spun around letting the momentum help him lean back up as he flicked out six new switchblades into his grip, three in-between the fingers of each hand "Count-" Pyrrha stared in open shock at the large weights tied around Axel's torso and the uncountable amount of switchblades held in loops of fabric that lined the inside of the Cheshire grinning psycho's strait jacket "-My knives!" Axel held three of the blades in front of the left side of his face as he spoke and finished with a wink "Some people like to play fifty-two pick-up. I however, prefer fifty-two DICE-UP!" Pyrrha snapped out of her shock just as six switchblades were expertly thrown at her and she raised her shield to block five of them, the remaining one found itself slightly piercing her leg armor. Pyrrha pulled the blade that was still in her thigh out before dropping it to the ground before removing the one stuck in her armor as Axel flicked six more switchblades into his grip and threw three of them. The other three went about redirecting the strike of Ren's green SMG/hand axe mix weapon that was pulled from his sleeves causing Axel to yell heartedly "Copycat!"

Pyrrha blocked two of the air-born blades and knocked the other one back at Axel who caught it and started using it against Ren. Nora came up alongside Pyrrha and nodded before getting one in return as they both charged at the combating boys. Axel smirked before kicking Ren away and yelling "Three on one seems a little unfair, don'tcha think? So, LET'S EVEN THE ODDS!" A loud roar echoed out when he finished his yell and both girls broke away from their path as a large figure slammed a large greatsword where they once stood kicking up dust. Angra Mainyu roared again as he swung his greatsword upwards at Nora who, even though she blocked with her war hammer, was sent flying away into the wall of the arena and formed a large crater in the vertical barrier, and was knocked out cold.

Several people in the audience were shocked at the sudden appearance of Angra Mainyu and whispered to each other about how that happened. Ren had started shooting at Axel making said person blur his arms in place and the bullets were deflected away in a flurry of sparks even though his blades hadn't moved at all to the naked eye. Several Faunus' had to cover their ears in pain at the metallic whine that continuously rang out as Axel knocked the bullets away. When the bullet spray finished Axel swung his arms out downwards as he grinned at Ren "Calm…" He began speaking quietly enough so that people could still hear him as he ran at Ren who had started to reload "Your…" Ren finished reloading and aim at Axel just in time to get two boots in the face "TITS!"

Meanwhile with Angra Mainyu and Pyrrha, the latter was firing her spear/sword turned rifle at the former who just shrugged the shots off and flipping into the air and crashed his blade where she once stood. Pyrrha had to keep rolling away as Angra Mainyu kept repeating his sword dive several times before their attention turned to the air-born Ren who went flying between them and rolled a bit on the ground. It was clear the boy wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon.

Pyrrha had a scowl on her face as Axel walked up alongside his summon before Angra Mainyu growled and dispersed. The audience stared with gaping mouths, wondering why the hell he had dismissed his summon who could have finished the fight for him. Axel grinned before readying his six blades, one hand was reared behind him while the other made a 'come get some' motion with the blades. Pyrrha started to grin herself despite the situation before firing her spear at her target. Axel rolled under it before using the momentum to perform a spin-jump at Pyrrha with his blades flashing around along with him. Pyrrha bashed him away with her shield as her sword somehow bounced off the wall and back into her awaiting hand before turning it into a rifle and firing a shot right at Axel's heart.

Time seemed to stop for everyone as there was no indication of Axel's non-existent aura coming to his aid and he looked down to see his hand pulling away from his chest right over his heart covered in his blood. He looked at Pyrrha who looked horrified at what she had done before Axel grinned maniacally and spoke getting everyone to snap out of their horror induced shock.

" **...I art thou…thou art I…** "

(END)

 **CLIFFHANGA!**

 **…**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! FAV! AND FOLLOW!**

 **So, what do you all think of this chapter? This wasn't my best fight scene as there was only so much I could do with a character that has no aura.**

 **Now, some may have noticed that the whole 'I art thou' thing is like Shirou and his aria…and I guess it is…I DON'T OWN FATE/STAY NIGHT!**

 **…**

 **I'm so stressed I'm feeling a little ill right now…**

 **Ma stomach be bouncing around in me like a rabbit that drunk coffee…**

 **Uuugh.**

 **Hollowsoul75, out.**


	4. Anguish and Agony go hand in hand

**Hey there everyone, Hollowsoul75 here with another chapter for this fic.**

 **A few words before we begin:**

 **First: I shall reply to the reviews.**

 **NekoLazy: Thank you for your review and kind words. Heh, yeeeeeesssssss give me your hate of cliffhangers, it fuels my madness MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAH!**

 **Doritato: Thank you for your kind words and review…can't really reply much more cause I can't think of anything else to reply with.**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review.**

 **Castor115: Thank you for your kind words. I am happy that people rather like the dark aspect of my story. I went through the entire RWBY fanfiction archive (I haz no life TT_TT) one day and was looking for a story like the one you currently read now, but didn't find one. So, I took it upon myself to rectify this. And here we are!**

 **Anon: MORE HAZ BEEN WRITTEN! HUZZAH!**

 **RomanceDagger: Nice name. And yes! High-five for stories with insane people! (Air high-fives you)**

 **Second: please leave a review everyone, or Alice shall 'play' with you…not in that way you sick fucks who instantly thought 'that'…I know several people are thinking of it now and Angra Mainyu curses you all!**

 ***Ahem* putting that aside (pulling off a Yūko Ichihara from XXXholic…you know the pose I'm referencing)**

 **Third: I have updated my other two fics if you want to read them. 'Welcome to a Ghoulish World' has reached 40k words! And 'Inter-dimensional Lich' has reached 13k over 3 chapters!**

 **WOHOOOO FOR NO PERSONAL LIFE!**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Forth: Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, or anything else referenced in this story except for one thing. I only own the OCs.**

 **Fifth: Enjoy.**

 **Begin.**

 **Chapter 3: Anguish and Agony go hand in hand.**

(Play: Black Rock Shooter – The Game OST: Alien class.A 'MZMA/MEFE')

" **…** **I art Thou…Thou art I…** "

Pyrrha stood shocked after Axel spoke with a dual layered tone like he hadn't just been shot in the heart. She was about to ask if he was okay when he appeared in front of her with his left fist in her gut, his strait jacket gone along with the weights on his body showing his scarred Olympic swimmer-like body for all the world to see. She hadn't seen him run up to her or even walk he was just… _there_. She was barely aware of the world around her as a shockwave flew through her body and blood sprayed out her mouth in a fine mist before she suddenly found herself imbedded in the wall far behind her. She fell out of the crater that had formed from the impact and looked up to see black and red ancient writing running up her opponent's left arm and shifting as if they were alive " **I am the Infinite Darkness…** " The writings multiplied and started engulfing most of his arm so that a little bit of skin was seen between the writings before the extra writings made their way towards his shoulder and started wrapping around the left side of his chest, crawling over the hole over his heart and seemed to pulled the hole shut after pulling out the bloodied bullet "That should be enough…"

She looked at his face seeing vile looking smoke rise from his left eye as he held out his left hand in front of him palm facing forward "Embodiment of Anguish!" Black and green mud-like ooze spilled out of the writings on Axel's arm and chest before converging in front of his palm before shooting out to the sides forming a long metal pole coloured a metallic black and green. Axel grabbed it and started twirling it around in a show of impressive skill before he held it across both his shoulders and one end of the pole bubbled before bursting as a jagged scythe blade with a green edge and a black blade tore through it.

Pyrrha started shooting her sword/spear turned rifle at Axel who held his head down as he spun the scythe around in front of himself like a fan to deflect all the bullets "You wanna know something special about my 'Embodiments'?" He asked and Pyrrha was quiet for a bit as she turned her weapon back into sword form "They are given form by my curses…which are created from me reliving my memories…the stronger the memory…" He raised his head to show a maniacal grin and tears streaming down his face, his eyes showing a broken and distorted soul drowning in the curse that currently plagued it "The stronger the curse!"

His form blurred before it vanished and he reappeared behind Pyrrha mid-swing "And another fun fact!" He grinned wider as he slashed through Pyrrha's chest getting the audience to gasp as he laughed brokenly, but for some reason no blood was spilt. "This particular curse doesn't harm a person physically when they're struck, oh no. It causes them to feel the emotions behind the memories fuelling it!" He began to laugh as he gripped the sides of his arms tightly hugging himself even as Pyrrha fell on her knees grasping at her heart as tears started falling down her face against her will 'Is this…what he went through? No wonder he's like this!' She thought to herself through the raging anguish that engulfed her entire being preventing her from moving or making any noise aside from the small sobs that escaped her.

Axel continued to laugh until his body started shaking against his will and he released the cursed weapon which faded into black and green streams of dispersing energy "The only drawback is that my lower tier curses naturally draw upon more memories to fuel itself, causing me to relive more and _more_ and _more_ until I can't handle it and break under it all!" He wiped his tears on his bare wrist before smiling widely at Pyrrha's trembling form "Not that there would be much of a change in me if I do break from it, I mean, there's not much left to break, is there!?" He shouted before throwing his head back and laughing like he just told the joke of the century getting Alice to look sadly at him from her seat next to Ozpin "Onii-chan _is_ distorted and broken…but-" Ozpin turned his head to look at her "Onii-chan _is_ healing with my help, no matter how slow the process is…" Ozpin turned back to the arena as he asked "Exactly how 'distorted and broken' is he?" Alice looked down "… _Very_. But every time he uses one of his curses, it gets harder and harder for me to help with my semblance."

"And that would be?"

Alice's smile was full of child-like mischief "That's a _se~cret_." Ozpin merely shook his head and smiled slightly before paying his attention back to the match. Nora had woken up and upon seeing Pyrrha's tears she grabbed her weapon and turned it into its grenade launcher mode and fired a few shots to get Axel away from Pyrrha. Axel grinned as one of the shockwaves of the explosion closest to him blasted him back a good several metres back. He turned to Nora who glared at him with a smile that promised pain and returned it with one of his own, albeit more…broken in intent "Looks like I have to kick it up a notch, eh?" He moved so that his arms were at his sides like he was welcoming something " **I am the Corrupter of Existence…From the Curses of Humanity I am Born…From thy Darkness I have Come…** " The writings started to coil around the rest of his torso, back, and left cheek before stopping when they reached the far side of his right pec and abs, making it look like most of his body was heavily tattooed with the writings. The writings on Axel's left arm had fused with the flesh making it look like the arm was made of inky black solidified ooze that gave off wisps of dark smoke.

"Embodiment of Agony!"

(Play: Back to the Wall – Fate/Zero OST)

Black and grey sludge oozed from the writings much like with the previous embodiment but pooled onto the ground in front of Axel. A shape rose from it with a large black sphere at the end attached to a long grey pole covered from end to end with black veins. Axel grabbed the pole and pulled out the double-sided mace and twirled it around in his right hand as he grinned. He twisted his grip on the dual mace causing the spheres to bubble and form grey drill-like spikes that looked like they would hurt _badly_ "Come get some, fuckers."

Nora helped Pyrrha up before aiming her grenade launcher at Axel and fired thrice at him as Pyrrha re-armed herself. Axel smirked as he moved back slightly and twirled as he swung his dual mace around with incredible skill to destroy two of the three grenades without the pink explosions harming him. He smirked as he faced the final grenade backwards while redirecting it upwards with the dual ended mace without looking and exploding it before turning around to bat the falling grenade back at it owner. Nora rolled to the side and Pyrrha sidestepped the redirected explosive before throwing her shield at Axel who looked disinterested at the shield "I grow bored of that shield…Can't you spice up your style a bit?"

He knocked it away before batting aside a strike from Nora's weapon in its war hammer form. He started to trade blow after blow with her, both having a wide smile on their faces even as they met each other blow for blow, blocking the other's strike with their own. Axel disengaged when Pyrrha launched her spear at him and her shield flew towards him from behind. He ducked under the spear before rolling to the side letting Nora get hit with the air-born shield.

Axel spun around and used his dual mace to trip Nora before continuing his spin to bat Nora away like he did with her grenade, sending her flying "And it's a HOOOOME RUUUUUN!" Axel cackled as he watched Nora bounce slightly when she hit the ground and curl up feeling as though her insides were scrambled "Little tid-bit about this embodiment; It sets ya nerves on FI-YAAA~" Pyrrha's spear and shield flew back to her getting a raised eyebrow from Axel before he grinned "Oh? This be getting iiiiiiiinteresting~"

Pyrrha charged with her shield out in front of her as Axel swung at her before he had to flip sideways over the jab at his legs "Oi, watch the merchandise!" While in mid-air he swung the dual ended mace around him aiming for Pyrrha's head but the blow was deflected by her shield that buckled under the force behind the blow. The two held that position before Pyrrha jumped back letting Axel swing himself around to land on his feet. Axel was about to charge when he was hit with a memory from his curse that made him go completely stiff.

(Flashback)

(Play: Silver Moon – Fate/Zero OST)

 _A ten year old Axel sniffed as he walked along through the forest that surrounded the asylum he just broke out of with Angra Mainyu's help. He growled as he wiped his nose feeling loneliness creep into his soul and tried to bury it with hate for his family. He clenched his hands into fists as memory after memory came to him._

 _His father tossing him aside for his sister…_

 _His mother ignoring him like he didn't exist…_

 _Young Axel's hands started to bleed and his teeth ground against each other._

 _His sister…taking everything that mattered to him._

 _Axel snapped his head up and was about to roar out the emotional pain he felt when a small cry reached his ears. He looked around trying to find the source of it before he heard rustling nearby and went over to investigate, Angra Mainyu having appeared next to him in case of danger. Axel parted some bushes to reveal a small basket with tiny hands that reached out trying to grab ahold of something. He stared into the basket and a small baby with blonde hair and deep blue eyes stared back before gurgling happily._

 _Axel reached out and picked the baby up and looked at a small note that was attached to the blanket it was wrapped in, but he couldn't read it as he was never taught how to. The small baby grabbed onto the hand that was fiddling with the unreadable note and gurgled again getting a smile from Axel as something warm bubbled in his chest and washed his pain away. He cradled the baby closer as he thought to himself for a moment and Angra Mainyu vanished before Axel smiled down at the baby._

 _"_ _I'll call you…squishy."_

(End Flashback)

Axel held his head down as he smiled warmly before letting his dual ended mace turn back into mud-like ooze and go back into the writings on his body. Pyrrha lowered her shield slightly but didn't drop her guard even as the writings retracted back to Axel's left arm before fading into the skin, leaving no trace of their existence "I'm done fighting…" Axel turned away before walking off with a smile "I'm no longer in the mood for it." He looked up towards where Alice was sitting letting her see the warm look in his eyes getting her to smile back seeing the eyes that she had first seen when she met him way back when she was a baby, the memory being one she would cherish for all of time no matter what.

"Onii-chan~"

Pyrrha stared at his retreating form with confusion etched onto her face before Axel called out over his shoulder "I'll be wanting a rematch soon, we've still got to finish the fight after all." As he left the arena Pyrrha couldn't help but smile as she helped her team get to the infirmary with the medics' help.

She would be looking forward to that rematch.

(End song.)

(END)

 **Sooooo, what do you all think? I accept guest reviews so those who don't have an account can still review this, I won't stop you. And to those who read the bit about me asking you all to review in the top AN and** ** _didn't_** **instantly think 'that' I apologise in case I offended you in any way.**

 **Sooooooo, now I don't have much else to say.**

 **Please review everyone! Reading the reviews I get help me deal with stress (I feel pride whenever I read one as that my hard word has earned a review).**

 **Hollowsoul75, out**


	5. EHH? I have a fiancé?

**Hello everyone, Hollowsoul75 here with another chapter.**

 **First, I shall reply to my review…WHY IS THERE ONLY ONE! DID THE REST OF YOU NOT READ WHAT ALICE WOULD DO TO YOU!? YOU FOOLS, I CAN'T HOLD HER BACK!**

" ** _WoULD YoU_** _ **DiE FOr ME?**_ **"**

 **…** **NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE! ALL ABOARD THE FUCK-THIS-SHIT TRAIN TO SREW-THIS-VILE!**

 **…** **Anyway…replying to review.**

 **NekoLazy: Heh, with that you have fuelled me more! Don't worry about Alice not being a, dare I say it with her on my mind in 'demon child' mode, a loli…but this chapter may contain something that will make up for that…and she's…Well, I don't want to spoil her true age or true backstory but I shall give everyone a hint (This also goes to the question about you asking for a hint) 'Sisters of space-time'…good enough hint for ya?**

 **Second…I got nothing else to say.**

 **Third: Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, or anything else (Anime/manga/music) referenced or used in this. I only own the OCs.**

 **Fourth:**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

" ** _AliCE DEMon CHilD MoDE SpEAKinG_** "

' ** _AliCE DEMon ChilD MoDe THInkING_** '

 **Begin.**

 **Chapter 4: EHH? I have a fiancé!?**

Axel grunted as Alice launched herself into his gut in a tackle hug laughing all the while "Onii-chan~" Ozpin walked up to the hugging duo and congratulated Axel "Well done. You've done better than expected…and your semblance is rather unique, quite unlike anything I've ever seen." Axel grinned as his head fell forward slightly making his hair cover his right eye and a dangerous glint entered his left one "You ain't seen nothing yet…" Ozpin was unfazed by the look "Shall we introduce you to your new team?" Alice hugged Axel tighter feeling jealous that she'd have to share her 'Onii-chan' with girls, and possibly boys if he was going to team JNPR, she'd never met before "Muuu~"

Axel patted her head before lifting her up and carrying her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his bare chest, he put his jacket back on but left it unzipped and the weights he had on were over his shoulder. Ozpin gestured for Axel to follow him and said former asylum inmate complied while taking in everything around him. He found it boring, but he would have to deal as Alice looked like she enjoyed the scenery…or being carried by him, the lazy cutie. Axel chuckled before his lips tightened into a pained frown feeling the after effects from using his embodied curses "Alice?" Alice looked up at him from her comfortable spot against his chest "Hm?"

"I might need… _treatment_ tonight…I ain't feeling so good." Alice nodded in understanding before snuggling back into her 'Onii-chan's warmth and tried to stay awake despite how comfortable she was. She had to stay awake to prevent the potential _hussies_ from going near her 'Onii-chan'…so 'Onii-chan' would think about her and _only_ her…Alice smiled widely as thoughts ran through her mind about Axel taking care of her, having baths with her, feeding her food he made for her, tucking her in a night while giving her a kiss on the lips goodnight…Alice sighed wistfully.

Bro-con for the win!

Ozpin lead them down a hallway and walked up to a door on the left before knocking on it. A girl around fifteen with silver eyes, black hair with red tips, and wearing a black and red gothic Lolita styled dress answered. "Hello~" She squeaked and slammed the door shut when her eyes found themselves looking at Axel's grinning face making him laugh and made Alice fume at the door that snapped her out of her perfect daydreams. After a few yells rang out behind the door, another person opened the door to show a seventeen year old girl with rather oddly styled black and white attire. She had yellow eyes that were framed by black hair and wore a bow on top of said hair. Her eyes widened when Axel popped into her line of sight "BOO!"

Axel had to lean against the wall as he laughed his guts out after the bow wearing girl slammed the door shut like the previous one. Ozpin sent him a look but still had amusement dancing in his eyes before he knocked again "Team RWBY…it's Professor Ozpin, please open the door." Another seventeen year old girl opened the door but looked to be a complete opposite of the black and white wearing one. She had pure white hair pulled back into a side pony tail and ice blue eyes. She wore a white dress and high heel boots and a white rapier was at her side.

"Professor Ozpin, I apologize for-hik!" Her breath hitched when she laid eyes on Axel who had recovered from his laughing fit but still had the wide grin. A sense of déjà vu came over Axel as he looked at the girl up and down "Have I met you before?" He cocked his head to the side as the girl frowned before speaking "After all this time you've forgotten about me…but anyway, it's nice to meet you again, Axel…despite how much you've obviously changed…gear head." She wore a small grin on her face as she said the last part and Axel was hit by a flashback.

(Flashback)

(Play: BRS The Game OST: Lost Memory)

 _It was winter…there was snow everywhere covering everything._

 _A five year old Axel sat alone under a tree in his family's compound while drawing pictures in the snow with a stick. He sighed as he watch the other kids his age play with each other leaving him to stay alone under the branches of the tree. He hugged his legs with a mumble as a girl with snow white hair and ice blue eyes around his age wearing a white winter caot with blue snowflakes walked up to him "Hello." Young Axel merely looked at her before shuffling back against the tree more trying to deter her from talking to him. She wouldn't be so easily deterred "Why are you sitting here?"_

 _Young Axel grumbled a bit before he answered "Nobody wants to play with me…I'm just a worthless waste of space." The girl snapped at that "No you aren't!" making young Axel raise an eyebrow in confusion. She composed herself by taking in a deep breath "I don't know what people have been telling you…but you aren't worthless, nobody is in fact. Everyone and everything has a purpose…at least, that's what my mom taught me." She blushed a bit at the end as she hadn't understood what she had said, she was only repeating what her mother told her one day._

 _Young Axel looked down "My mom never taught me anything…she only has eyes for my little sister. She's over there playing with_ her _friends." He pointed to his sister off in the distance playing with the other children. The girl in front of him asked "Do you have any friends?" making him shake his head no. She looked thoughtful for a few seconds before she smiled and nodded to herself "Alright, I'll be your friend!" She pointed in the air dramatically while young Axel looked up in awe "You'll really be my friend?"_

 _She nodded before she stuck her hand out "My name is Weiss, what's yours?" Young Axel grabbed Weiss hand and shook it with a happy grin "Axel…can I call you snow angel?" She giggled "So long as I get to call you gear head." Young Axel cocked his head confused before he got it, remembering one of his nicer family members talk to him about cars and machinery. He was trying to think of a comeback when snow dropped from the tree and landed on top of Weiss' head getting a surprised "Kyaaa~" from her and young Axel finally came up with a new nickname._

 _"_ _Then I'll call you Snow for brains!"_

 _Weiss growled "Hey!" making young Axel laughed as Weiss tackled him into the snow._

 _It was the most fun he'd ever had…_

 _And it was the first time he'd ever made a friend._

(Song end)

(End flashback)

Axel chuckled quietly "Good to see you too, snow for brains." Weiss smiled before punching him in the side lightly, she couldn't get his stomach as Alice was hanging from him like a monkey…a demonic monkey with yellow eyes and a shark-like frown, but a monkey none the less. Alice growled seeing the friendly bond her 'Onii-chan' shared with this _hussie_ and held onto Axel tighter and growled out quietly and in a sort of a cute-ish creepy way " ** _MiNe…_** " Ozpin heard the low possessive growl and didn't comment on it as it seemed that Axel and Weiss hadn't heard it.

"Oi, Weiss, who is it, your _boyfriend~_?" Weiss choked on her breath with a blush as Axel snickered and Alice growled like a rabid dog, her shark-like frown becoming even more prominent on her shadowed face " ** _HuSSiE…_** " Weiss yelled over her shoulder "Shut it, Yang!" She turned around in the doorway to glare at whoever yelled out "And for the record, he's my _fiancé_!" Axel choked as Alice tightened her grip at that tid-bit of information "A-Alice… _air_." Axel pitifully wheezed out before Alice noticed her 'Onii-chan' choking and apologized "Sowwy Onii-chan… ** _BeTtER WAtCh YoURSeLF, HuSSiE._** " Alice whispered under her breath as she glared at Weiss' back making said girl shiver feeling as though death itself had come for her.

Weiss walked in letting Ozpin into the room and for Axel to follow, silent as he was still processing the fact that he was _engaged_! He gulped as images of him came to mind slaving away cleaning a very large mansion wearing a butler suit…and then he saw Angra Mainyu wearing a tuxedo slow dancing with a statue of a naked woman…wait, that's the insanity kicking in…carry on, Angra Mainyu.

Axel was greeted with the sight of the four girls of team RWBY and grinned before placing Alice down and bowed sarcastically "Uhh, how do ye do, lassies." Weiss tapped his shoulder before indicating to his posture "Please try to not act all…this." Axel grinned seeing a reference coming on "But you just gestured to all of me." Weiss was about to reply but notice the grin Axel had and stopped herself when she realised they were referencing that movie which was popular with the younger children lately, what was it called, 'How to train your Grimm'?

"Soooooo…this is your fiancé, huh?" A blonde haired girl asked as she laid on top of a makeshift bunk bed that looked to be made of pure awesome in Axel's opinion. She had long wavy blonde hair and lilac eyes. She also had quite a large bust size that her outfit left nothing to the imagination. She was wearing a tan vest baring both her cleavage and her midriff. Around her neck was an orange scarf. A yellow shirt could be seen over her generous bust with a black flame emblem on the left breast. She was also wearing a pair of very short black shorts with a leather belt holding some pouches and what looked like some sort of banner with the same flame emblem except in gold. Behind her was some sort of short skirt covering her behind and not so much else.

Weiss rolled her eyes "Yes…may I introduce my beloved-" Axel swore he heard something akin to a guitar string breaking from Alice as her head snapped sideways when that word was spoken "-Axel Valentine, one of the last members of the house of Valentine…" Axel had to ask a question though "Uhhh, when exactly did we…get engaged? Cause I don't remember asking…" Weiss smiled slyly "A marriage contract was made the day I came over to your place that day, you remember that day right?" At Axel's nod she continued "I was going to be married off to someone I didn't know, and I hated it. So, I ran out of the meeting and saw you." Weiss fidgeted "And ever since that day I've only ever thought about you, the one who was my first true friend…I admit at the time I knew nothing about marriage and what it meant, but my mother taught me about it and I warmed up to the idea of marrying you." She smiled brightly "I've even declined thousands of suiters because father thought you were dead or something as you vanished off the face of the earth the day that your family was slaughtered." Weiss went up to Axel and hugged him tightly as if he would suddenly disappear on her "And now that we're together again, nothing will separate us."

The sound of a mirror being smashed was heard from Alice even though there was no mirror in sight.

' ** _YoU GOnNA Die YOu ONII-CHAN STEALING BITCH!_** '

(END)

 **DONE!**

 **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AXEL IS ENGAGED! (If you paid attention to the first chapter you would know this already…buuuuut) AND ALICE HAZ SNAPPED, HAHAHAHHAHAHAH! Weren't expecting that, were you? (Unless you paid attention to the first chapter)…does Weiss seem a little OOC to you lot?...she seemed so to me…meh**

 **Putting that aside (Channelling** **Yūko Ichihara again!) What do you all think of this chapter (I haz said it once, and I shall sayz it again; GUEST REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! SO POST YOUR THOUGHTS!)**

 **…** **not much else to say right now…meh.**

 **Hollowsoul75, out.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE I REVIEW! I NEED THEM! (Review addiction...SATISFY MY ADDICTION!)**


	6. Meet the true Anguish and Agony

**Aaaaaaalright, Hollowsoul75 here.**

 **First, my apologies for the AN in the last chapter involving the whole rant about Alice and reviews…I only have myself to blame as it was my decision to drink a large can of mother before writing the chapter…I write the chapters quickly but, well, caffeine high…what can ya do? (Besides NOT drinking the Energy drink)**

 **Second: I shall now reply to my reviews…I feel like a broken record when I say 'Thank you for your kind words'…(Sighs out)-fuuuuuuuuuuuu…**

 **Castor115: Yes, quiet the competition indeed. And thank you for your kind words.**

 **Guest:…Harem?...Never thought about it…maaaaaybe? I'm not sure as my plans currently revolve around Axel and Alice right now so I never actually thought about true pairings…he will not be paired with Ruby or Blake, no way…maybe…possibly…They are only in the character filter for…ohh no you don't. No spoilers. And no certainties on the Harem, if there's going to be one it will be small…like…Bah, if there's one, there will be one, if not…Feh! Not my problem if you don't like it.**

 **SilentWolfFox: Yes, poor Alice but poorer Weiss…one does not simply survive against demon child. And thank you for your kind words.**

 **NekoLazy: No…no, her semblance is not like Neo's…I said** ** _sisters_** **…as in *Spoliers*…one controls space, one controls time…Neo is not Alice's sister, so don't think that...You'll see what I mean in this chapter. And yeah, I know about the whole review deal, but I was hyped up on caffeine and felt playful as I was listening to 'Partners in Crime' while writing the previous chapter and it suited Alice and Axel so perfectly…one does not simply stay calm after drink a whole can of mother mixed with…well it wasn't drugs but other drinks, I ain't that kind of person…in less than ten minutes…I am fine…but my stomach…(Shivers) Let's just say Taco Bell has nothing on this.**

 **John Smith Reaper Of Souls:…Ooooooookay?...what do you mean by 'Ok' by the way…that rhymed…I'ma genius! (Still coming down from caffeine high as I write this)**

 **Guest #2: Daww, thanks. And no, Weiss does not know…not yet at least.**

 **BANKAIZEN: Thanks…not much else to say.**

 **Chapter 5: Meet the** ** _true_** **Anguish and Agony.**

Axel laid down in his bed, which he was forced to bring into the room and set up by himself by his new team…at least Alice was nice enough to help him out with handing him the tools he needed. Weiss had sat down on her bed and started breathing in and out in order to calm herself after introducing him to her team, seeing the fiancé you believed to be dead for a dozen years would do that to a person Axel guessed. Axel still wasn't sure on the matter of being _engaged_ but, he was willing to give it a try…for Weiss, his first true friend…and now apparently lover.

He may be insane…okay, he _is_ insane, but he ain't stupid…he's dense yes, stupid, no….wait…Bah. He saw the immense relief in Weiss' eyes and knew that she was glad he was alive for more than just because he was her fiancé…but he didn't know what exactly she was truly relieved about. She did mention potential suiters…perhaps…no, he shouldn't be delving into this, it was her business and if she wanted to talk about it, he would be there. Axel grumbled as he placed the sheets on his bed before doing the blankets…he'd have to keep up a mask of… _uugh_ , sanityup around his new team.

Alice jumped on the bed before sitting down cross legged and patted the spot in front of her to get Axel to sit there. Yang stared with a raised eyebrow as Alice mumbled something and the air around the two seemed to distort like she was looking at a gas pocket before it returned to normal and the two remained still. She jumped off her bed before waving her hand in front of Axel's face to get his attention but got no reply. She started poking his face getting Weiss to glare at her before she walked over and slapped the hand poking Axel away. Alice mumbled something again and the air around her and Axel started to distort, but now the distortion reached around Yang getting Weiss to raise an eyebrow in confusion before her eyes widened in shock when the air went back to normal.

Alice and Yang had disappeared.

(Location: Unknown)

Yang groaned as she opened her eyes to find herself in a long hallway that didn't seem to end. The hallway had several doors along both sides of the hallway each one coloured different with black veins crawling over them. She was weirded out by the aura this place gave off and noticed Alice sitting next to her "You shouldn't be here…Onii-chan will be mad when he finds out someone else knows of this place." Yang looked around again while asking "Aaaaaand where exactly is _here_?"

"…I think you should see for yourself."

Alice stood up before walking over to the green colored door and opening it showing a pitch black void and nudged her head for Yang to follow her. As Alice walked through the pitch black space it seemed to ripple like water originating from where Alice made contact with it "This is trippy…" Yang raised an eyebrow but followed anyway, the void feeling like she was walking through sludge that felt as though it was trying to make her feel anguish for some reason. When she came out the other side she found herself in a replica of a mansion compound, outside one in a rather large garden to be specific.

The garden had roses growing everywhere around the area, the border of the garden was a line of thick trees that couldn't be seen past as the gaps between them where nothing but shadows that seemed to coil and shiver. The roses where colored a dull grey with dark green stalks that dripped black liquid from the leaves onto the ground. The sky was a dark green and the only source of light was being given off by a yellow moon, which unlike the one in remnant was whole and undamaged.

(Play: You're Going Down - Sick Puppies)

"What the…?" Alice stood in front of her staring at a dark metallic green and grey hooded cloaked figure that slowly rose off the ground holding the same scythe that Axel used when he was using the 'Embodiment of Anguish'. Alice nodded towards the person slowly in a form of greeting "Anguish…" Yang looked at her then at the figure as he pulled his hood back showing Axel…or what looked like Axel. Instead of Axel's slightly curly long brown hair he had flat hair with no life to it. He had deep scars going down his face from his eyes like tear tracks dripping blood and his skin was a sickly grey. His eyes were shadowed as his face was tilted so to hide them. A closer look at his attire showed dark red stains on his cloak and the only other thing that could be seen was a pair of black shoes and dark green pants that were torn in various places.

"Axel…what the heck happened to you?" Alice glanced at Yang at her question before sighing "That's not really Onii-chan…" Yang looked confused before something screamed inside her to jump back and she did so, narrowly dodging the scythe that would have hacked her in two "THE HELL…Axel?" She trailed off as she stared into his eyes…

…And an abyss stared back.

" ** _Sufferingtorturepainagonyrapesufferingtorturepainagonyrapesuffering!_** "

Yang covered her ears to try and block out the voice that suddenly attacked her mind while she kept staring into the abyss before 'not Axel' jumped back as a fireball landed where he once stood. The voice left Yang's mind and she turned to see two Alices…wait, TWO!? Yang blinked before looking more closely at the new Alice, she had a lighter coloured hair and skin along with pure golden eyes with a small slit for the pupil. A cruel smile was placed on the new Alice's face as she spoke " ** _Oh, DeARie mE…I MiSed…bOTh of YOu…ToO BaD~_** " Both Alices twirled in place away from each other before locking hands and both spoke as one "L ** _Et'_** s H ** _aV_** e **_FUN!_** "

(AN: 'Not Axel' shall be called 'Anguish' and new Alice shall be referred to as 'DAlice'. Pronounced D-Alice)

Anguish vanished in a blur of grey rose petals going off to the right and reappeared behind the two Alices with his scythe mid-swing. DAlice grinned shark-like as she clicked her fingers and Anguish vanished again as the ground beneath him burst upwards in a plume of fire. Yang was freaking out as she had no idea what was going on "What the fuck is going on here?!" Alice giggled "Help me defeat him and I'll explain everything." Anguish reappeared near the edge of the garden with his scythe charging up energy, making it glow with a dark metallic green and black aura leaving behind a sort of smoke trail rising off it "When I tell you to jump, jump as high as you can!"

"What?" Yang barely had time to ask when both Alice and DAlice appeared either side of her in a dark blue smoky flash and grabbed her. Anguish slowly swung his scythe at a snail's pace before the weapon blurred when he reached mid-swing and both Alices along with Yang vanished in a smoky flash, reappearing high above the garden. Hurricane force winds blew through the garden as the ground and roses were torn up by the deadly gusts. Yang could actually see the gusts taking visible form of crescent slashes rampaging through the garden. The trees around the garden were bending back from the force of the winds.

When the gusts ended, Yang was teleported with Alice and DAlice back to the ground. The world seemed to go dark for a second, making Yang think she blinked, and the whole garden was back to the state it was in before 'Hurricane Anguish' came to party. Anguish was staring at them silently before looking off into the distance sensing something and a large dual ended mace slammed atop him, sending him face first into the roses beneath him and kicking up dust "What now?"

Yang question was answered when the dust cleared and another 'Not Axel' was seen pressing Anguish's face into the ground with his dual mace. Alice scowled as DAlice grinned widely " ** _HeLlo, AgONy~ I WAs WONderINg WheN YoU'D GeT HeRE…_** " Agony wore a grey version of Axel's strait jacket but left it unzipped showing numerous scars that wasn't on the real Axel's body. He wore grey pants with black circuit-like lines running down the sides and black shoes with three grey spikes at the toes. His hair was dishevelled and messy covering his eyes but not his mouth, which had a slasher grin plastered on it. He raised his head slightly as he turned it to the side slightly to look at the three people still standing in front of him, his yellow eyes holding a desire to cause others pain.

Agony merely smiled wider as he raised his mace off Anguish's head before slamming back down when the scythe wielder started to raise his head. He repeated this for a while before Anguish vanished in a flurry of grey rose petals and reappearing at the opposite end of the garden, the three girls now stuck in the center of the garden with the two males in a perfect position to attack one of them that was focused on the other. Alice frowned when she weighed their chances of this situation before sighing defeated "We can't win this, not with both of them in the same place…we're leaving." DAlice clicked her fingers causing the three to vanish in another dark blue smoky flash. Agony lost his grin at the loss of three opponents before he set his sights on Anguish who readied his scythe at his target.

A single grey rose petal blew through the air slowly falling down to the center of the garden.

It landed silently and peacefully…

The two clashed above it.

(End song)

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

Yang gasped as she found herself back in the hallway she first woke up in, DAlice was missing and Alice looked annoyed with a pout on her face "Jiiiiiiiiiiiiii…"

"Uh…Alice, what just happened…and where are we?" Alice smiled before looking back to the door they entered that was now closed "Isn't it obvious…I mean, you saw two of _them_ after all…" Yang raised a brow "All I saw was two…Axels…oh." Alice smiled coyly "Yup…Welcome…" She raised her arms to the side in a flourish.

"To Onii-chan's soul~!"

Yang could only stare with her mouth agape in sheer disbelief…but after looking around again and glancing back at the door she had entered and sighed.

"Well…this is a thing."

(END)

 **Well, done and done.**

 **Okay, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please leave a review…it's not mandatory, but it is nice to read your opinions and thoughts/questions about this story/chapter.**

 **School holidays soon, can't wait cause then I can play League Of Legends as much as I want…I used to play it a long time ago but my parents got rid of my account (Stupid parents)…I had not purchased anything so it's okay, I only used IP to buy stuff, never used my RP…getting off track…bah! But be warned…if you try to friend me on League I might decline as I do not know you…so yeah…**

 **Anyway, my others stories will take a while for me to update (Tests and stuff…and studying, FEH!) So, please bear with me with how long it may take for me to update my fics.**

 **…**

 **Hollowsoul75, out.**


	7. Good news and bad news

Hi everyone, been awhile huh?

So uh, first things first, we will start off with the bad news.

My computer ended up being factory reset.

All my stories, all the chapters, and drafts, gone.

How?

Someone at the Electronics repair (not naming the place) was fixing several issues I was having with the computer, and the person decided to back everything I had up and factory restore it.

Would be great if they ACTUALLY BACKED IT UP.

The owner apologized and being such a nice guy, didn't charge me for anything, I don't know what happened to the guy they put in place to fix my computer, but I hope they did something at least to punish him. Am i angry? I have every right to be. Am I going to give up, HELL NO!

I am not letting this put me down. Instead, I'm going to open a word doc, and start rebuilding.

I have no idea how long it will take, but I WILL NOT FALTER (invisible cookie for whoever gets that reference)

So, sorry for worrying anyone, and I will immediately get started on rewriting what was lost (mainly the Birth of Corruption rewrite)

(BTW, I also got rid of all the author note chapters across all my stories. Wanted to clean things up a bit)


End file.
